


monte-carlo, monaco

by scoundreldays



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: (only mentioned), Alcohol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pining, a boy and his car, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoundreldays/pseuds/scoundreldays
Summary: New message from Stefanos Tsitsipas."Why were you asking me that?”Good question Stefanos.As if he hadn’t been stupid enough today, he decided he was too lazy to text a single word more and clicked on the call icon.One, two, three rings, then his voice.“Hello?”or how Daniil’s night kinda escaped his control.
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	monte-carlo, monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a French song, Monte-Carlo by Pépite.
> 
> Also, I’ll go down with Stefaniil, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thank you Kat for the proofreading.

His eyes glued onto the screen, Daniil felt his stomach twitching as he watched Stefanos lifting his trophy. 

He could only blame himself. He should have played this final, he would still be in Marseille had he not played such disgraceful matches.

He deserved to be home on his own now. He needed it anyway. Except for the second part of his match against Sinner, this tournament has been an overall clusterfuck.

With a heavy sigh he got up to switch off the TV, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Stefanos had such a radiant smile. 

Daniil wanted to text Stefanos.

He didn’t really ponder whether it was a good idea.

He’s been thinking way too much these past weeks, that’s what led him to being kicked prematurely out of Rotterdam, then Marseille.

So, fuck off overthinking today.

He grabbed his phone on the coffee table and sent a very sober message.

_Congrats on your title)_

It was not even a tenth of what he would have wanted to say, but it was probably better this way.

Stefanos would probably see it only hours later, when Daniil will be already asleep. 

Or in the morning.

Or he wouldn’t care at all.

It was still sunny outside in that late afternoon.

Daniil switched off his TV after catching a last glimpse of Marseille Sports Palace, then grabbed his car keys.

It will be nice to go vent his gloomy mood into the switchbacks of the French Riviera.

_Let’s go for a ride._

~~~~~~

Daniil was driving along the cliff road, under the February sun.

Something was off.

He was so forcing himself to feel something different than what he had been feeling these last weeks.

He liked to drive in the heights. It had something therapeutic. 

Here he was, thinking like Stefanos would.

Speaking of the devil. His dashboard pinged, informing him of a new message from Stefanos Tsitsipas.

So, he cared. 

And even answered sooner than Daniil expected.

Daniil drove for a few more minutes before pulling over a wider space on the side of the road, then opened the message.

“ _Thank you Daniil”_

Daniil got out of the car, looked up to the sun until he was blinded and leaned back against the rear door.

Stefanos really did care. Maybe he did?

Daniil couldn’t remember the last time he saw his own name in a text from Stefanos. He didn’t think the Greek ever bothered to.

What was he supposed to answer? Was he even supposed to answer a message from _Stefanos_? 

He decided against it and instead got back inside the car. 

Where to drive next?

Daniil closed his eyes.

_Stop thinking, for crying out loud._

It wasn’t in his habits. He was usually _not_ a weirdo who thought his whole life was a movie or a video clip.

But at that particular moment he totally felt like he was.

_I’m such a weirdo._

_Don’t do something stupid Daniil I swear-_

He re-opened his eyes, and did, maybe not the most stupid thing he could have done, but surely not the wisest either. 

_“You’re coming home tonight?”_ he sent to Stefanos.

_What the fuck Daniil, he’s not your friend._

But Stefanos almost immediately answered. 

“ _Yes, we’re gonna celebrate with my family, going to dinner near the Hotel de Paris”_

Oh. It will be a nice evening.

The sun has started to disappear behind the horizon.

Daniil turned the ignition back on, and rushed back home.

He suddenly had an idea as he entered his kitchen. The room was bathed in a navy blue light.

He opened his fridge and got a champagne bottle out of it that was here for a reason he couldn’t be bothered to remember.

Daniil poured himself a glass, walked to his living room and watched the lights down in the city through his bay window.

He raised his glass.

“Cheers Stefanos! Here’s to you!” he declaimed.

Maybe he was slowly going insane, he thought as he started to laugh hysterically.

His phone pinged again in his pocket.

New message from Stefanos Tsitsipas.

_Why were you asking me that?_

Good question Stefanos. 

As if he hadn’t been stupid enough today, he decided he was too lazy to text a single word more and clicked on the call icon. 

He was still staring outside. He heard one, two, three rings, then his voice.

“Hello? Daniil? It’s you?” 

_I can’t believe it either Stefanos, don’t worry._

“In the flesh. Surprising right?” Daniil answered in a sarcastic tone.

“Why- What-” well, at least, Daniil wasn’t the only one confused there.

“Why did I call? Well, I wanted to know if you were still downtown.” he answered as normally as possible. As if he hadn’t just raised a glass to him on his own a few minutes ago.

“I’m still downtown. My family went back home. I’m near the casino _”_ Stefanos said.

“In the mood for gambling? You haven’t won enough money today?”

Daniil didn’t mean it especially in a nasty way, but he still immediately felt it was a stupid thing to say.

“What do you want Daniil?” he heard Stefanos saying in a neutral tone after a short silence.

_Yes Daniil, what do you want?_

“Don’t move, I’m coming” he blurted out without thinking further and hung up before letting Stefanos answer anything.

Why the hell did he just tell that.

Well, let’s go for a ride downtown.

_~~~~_

Daniil spotted Stefanos a few minutes after having parked his BMW a little further.

So, he stayed.

_Brace yourself, Daniil, it’s gonna be a hell of an awkward ride._

The Greek boy was on his phone, sat on some stairs of the Casino Square.

Daniil could feel his hands becoming more and more sweaty as he was approaching.

Stefanos looked up and saw the Russian a few meters away.

“Good evening” the Greek welcomed him.

“Good evening, Stefanos” 

Daniil felt like he had to do the first step, since he was responsible for this situation.

“Do you want to, uh, take a walk?” he asked hesitantly.

_Awkward, told you so._

Stefanos was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Why not” he answered.

The Greek stood up and began to walk. 

Daniil took it as his cue to follow him. 

They very quickly found themselves in front of the Hotel de Paris front doors and Stefanos didn’t hesitate before entering.

“Stefanos where are you go-” Daniil started before cutting himself when he realized Stefanos was already inside and seemingly waiting for him to join him.

Daniil followed him inside and he reiterated his question as he was almost standing next to the Greek.

“Stefanos what are we doing he-”

But he was soon cut again when Stefanos suddenly grasped his arm and dragged him inside the nearest bathroom. Thankfully empty.

If Daniil’s mind had stopped to function normally a few seconds ago, it went completely blank when Stefanos pinned him onto one of the cabins’ doors and almost covered his lips with his.

They locked eyes a short moment.

“What the hell do you have in mind Stefanos” the Russian managed to articulate in a moaning voice.

“You know it”

And with that, Stefanos assaulted Daniil’s mouth as his hands were running down the Russian’s torso, and the only thing Daniil found himself able to do was burying his own hands in Stefanos’ curls.

When they parted, both panting, Daniil couldn’t process what just happened. He couldn’t look away from this godlike, beautiful face. He was like a fish out of water. He must have looked stupid.

Stefanos was seemingly happy with the reaction he got. 

“I’m celebrating” Stefanos murmured in Daniil’s ear, sending shivers through the Russian’s whole body.

Stefanos grabbed his arm again and led them outside of the bathroom, and left him in the corner of the hall.

“Stay here, I’m back in a minute”.

Daniil, still not able to answer to think coherently, only nodded as he watched Stefanos going to the reception, then coming back to him with a magnetic card in the pocket of his jeans.

Daniil couldn’t help but look down on Stefanos jeans.

At least it was clear that they both craved the same thing.

He didn’t think he ever found the air so difficult to breathe than when they were waiting for the golden elevator to reach the 3rd floor. 

So this is how Stefanos decided to spend his newly acquired prize money.

Why not.

The truce was over as soon as they closed behind them the door of room 352.

Their jackets ended on the floor without further ado. They managed to kick off their shoes as Daniil, feeling way more confident now, started to mercilessly suck in the skin of Stefanos’ neck. The Greek seemed to have given up on his leader role and submissively let out lascivious moans.

God, this boy was such a tease.

Daniil grabbed Stefanos by the collar as they hurriedly landed onto the bed. Both of their jumpers and t-shirts soon joined their jackets. 

They were facing each other, lying on their side. Daniil got struck by the insecurity he read into the Greek’s eyes. He could read his own fears. Something that could roughly be translated to “how the fuck did we end up here and is it even RIGHT”.

Stefanos seemed to get himself together for a moment and reached out his hand to the back of Daniil’s neck to close the space between their faces.

They exchanged another eager kiss, while Stefanos was slowly letting his hand wander down between them.

His hazel eyes were asking for permission. Daniil almost imperceptibly nodded against his lips and Stefanos didn’t wait for more.

The Greek began to unbuckle their belts and pushed down both of their jeans to their ankles and got rid of them. 

Their lust was becoming more and more obvious as the seconds were passing.

“I like me better naked, remember?” Stefanos murmured in the Russian’s ear.

Daniil’s breathing hitched, and, as if hypnotized, started to get rid of what was left of clothes on their bodies.

He couldn’t take it anymore, and while he wrapped his left arm around Stefanos’ shoulder, his right hand began to slowly stroke them.

“Oh my God, Daniil” the Greek cried out as he buried his head into the Russian’s neck, his hands desperately holding to whatever they could found, torturing the other’s back.

They soon were a mess of moans and entangled sheets, and Daniil was now absolutely positive he had lost his mind.

When they eventually both fell on their backs, Daniil instinctively reached out to Stefanos’ hand, for a reason that completely escaped him at that moment.

“I legit thought I was going to end my evening wasted on my sofa” Daniil laughed a few minutes later. “I had gotten champagne out of my fridge. And now here I am.”

Stefanos turned his head to Daniil.

“Well, it’s a nicer way to end the evening don’t you think?” Stefanos laughed as well.

“That’s for sure” Daniil said. “But… surely they must have champagne downstairs, right? To continue the… celebration” he added cheekily.

Stefanos arched an eyebrow. 

“So you do want to get wasted”

“Makes it easier for me to talk”

Daniil was feeling comfortable. Nothing was normal here, but he was just where he wanted to be.

Stefanos propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the Russian.

“There’s something you wanna talk about?” 

Daniil stared at Stefanos, taking a moment to let sink in the fact that he got damn lucky this night.

“There’s a million things I’d like to talk about”. 

Stefanos smiled. He shyly prompted Daniil to come closer. 

An arm under each other’s back, they stayed still a moment, staring at the ceiling.

Then Stefanos turned his head again to Daniil.

“Well, we have all night.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
